


Dalliances

by LPSunnyBunny



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Cunnilingus, F/M, Hair-pulling, Interspecies Sex, Oral Sex, Size Difference, Temperature Difference, Train Sex, Troll Biology (Homestuck), excessive amounts of cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27907882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LPSunnyBunny/pseuds/LPSunnyBunny
Summary: Marvus steals Joey away after the Jade/Teal car. They fuck.Mild Hiveswap Act 2 Spoilers
Relationships: Joey Claire/Marvus Xoloto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	Dalliances

**Author's Note:**

> This one goes out to all you clownfxxers out there.

The moment that Marvus sees the too-pale girl in the bronze sweater step into the train station, he knows she's important. The whirls of the world swirl around her in complex ways that tickle his thinkpan something mighty fierce as she leans over and talks to the burgundy at her side. She's got cute horns that stick up from under her hood, straight and short, but Marvus can spot from across the way that they're not quite real.

It's interesting. She's nothing like the other visitor he's encountered, so as she talks to the indigo across the isle (which Marvus has steadfastly been pretending to ignore on the basis that while he might know who he is, he very much would like not to), a smile on her face, Marvus watches her out of the corner of his eye, idly tapping his claws on the head of his cane. 

He idly observes the way her body language shifts and moves as she talks- from gradual irritation with the indigo, to flustered embarrassment with the cerulean, to concern with the bronze (and isn't it _fun_ that that particular bronze is here, on the same station with him- Marvus isn't a believer in coincidence), and then her attention swings his way. 

Marvus pretends not to notice as she takes a step towards him, her expression open and unconcerned, only for her rust pal to grab her wrist. He watches the way he hisses to her, telling her she can't just _speak_ to a purple blood (let alone Marvus, apparently). 

That's nice, really makes a troll feel flattered. If Marvus had any doubts about this girl's alien status, it's wiped away by her response. 

_Why not?_

Marvus decides he likes her already. She seems spunky, not unlike the other visitor. As the rust continues, Marvus decides to take pity on them. Purely platonically, of course, seems like they might be tangled up together in some way.

"Lol u guys no I cn hear u whisperin over there," he says, amused at the way that they jump. 

In the conversation that ensues, Marvus learns quite a number of interesting facts- the girl's name is Joey, the boy's is Xefros, they're not in a quadrant, they're trying to get on the train without tickets- sadly Marvus doesn't have any spares, but he's sure they'll make it aboard. With the way the whirls are moving around her? Yeah, they'll get on.

It's some awful good entertainment, though, watching her go back and talk to the others, dealing with the indigo's awful mixtape is worth hearing the way her voice hitches as she giggles, and what kinda guy would he be if he didn't fudge the truth a little to get the indigo gone? Sides, he really does think that it'd be great if he went on Slam or Get Culled. 

The bronze, though… well, Marvus was already well aware of who she is, but Joey up and telling him all about her plans… that's interesting. Joey's already trusting him so much- that kinda trust'll get her into trouble, here. But this is the circumstance that the Messiahs have dropped into his lap and he'd have to be a fool not to take it to its fullest opportunity. 

'Sides, it's fun to shake things up a lil bit every now and then. Keeps things fresh. He's heard her stuff, the girl's got talent. It'll keep the other highbloods on their toes, keep 'em wondering. 

He was right, though- Joey makes it on the train without any trouble, just like he knew she would.

  
  


\--

  
  


Marvus has to admit, the trial was a lot more boring than he thought it'd be. The most entertaining part was watching Joey duke it out with the teal who's name he didn't bother to learn, watching her scrutinize the evidence with a furrowed brow and careful thought. The fierce determination she carried was what had Marvus invested, more than anything else.

It's what has him leaning against the wall idly in between the two cars, tapping his claws on his cane as he waits for Joey and not-Joey's-moirail to come between the cars. They show up and Xefros blanches slightly, shifting back and forth nervously, but Joey lights up.

"Hi, Marvus!" She says. "That went- well, that was pretty good, I think? Daraya was proven innocent, after all. I'm a little confused over why we didn't work to find the real culprit, but…" She shrugs a little, "...if that's what you guys want, then that's what we get, I suppose." 

Marvus chuckles. "Not errythin needs 2 b shown, u feel? Sometimes somethin unexpected cn b the best option." He says, an amused smile settling onto his face. "'Sides all that, u got a mo? Got somethin 2 talk 2 u bout." 

Joey blinks and looks at Xefros, who fidgets nervously. "Uh… sure!" She says, looking back to Marvus. "What do you need to talk about?" 

"Just wit you." Marvus clarifies. "Ain't got nothin against ur buddy, but this b more of a _private_ convo if u no wat I mean." 

"Uh, I don't know if…" Xefros trails off as Marvus smiles at him. 

"I guess?" Joey says, tilting her head. "Uh…"

  
  
"Relaxxx." Marvus tells Xefros. "I ain't gon do nothin bad. Come on, Jo- we'll grab a room." He holds his arm out like a gentleman and Joey takes it with a giggle.

"I'll be right back, I promise!" She tells Xefros, and then they're stepping into the blue car and Marvus picks the first empty room he sees, shutting the door behind them.

  
  
"What did you want to talk about?" Joey asks, expression open and trusting. Marvus looks down at her, taking in the difference in their sizes, and smiles. He reaches out and takes Joey's chin carefully between his thumb and index fingers.

"I think u no, Jo." Marvus murmurs, grin wide and toothy. He watches the hot flush race across her cheeks as her eyes widen. Such a pretty red. "I be seein the glances you be throwin my way n lemme tell u they're awful flatterin, makes a clown feel all hot n flushed nside." 

It's not like he doesn't get hundreds of trolls vying for his attention- but none with the kind of wide-eyed openness that Joey's been showing. 

"I, um-" She stutters, gaze darting away. Marvus lets go of her chin as she pulls back, rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment. "Well, I mean, yeah, I- I guess, I'm- um. Oh gosh. I don't-" 

"Chill." Marvus chuckles- she really is pitiable. "Ain't nothin 2 b worried bout here. It's just u n me, Jo- we cn have a lil fun." 

Joey's eyes go wide as Marvus steps closer, leaning down so that their noses are brushing. Her hands come up to automatically grab Marvus' shirt, fingers holding loosely. 

"Um-" Is all she gets out before Marvus kisses her. 

Her lips are soft and warm, so much warmer than Marvus expected. As warm as a rustie, easily, maybe warmer- it seems that aliens run a lot hotter than trolls. She makes a soft, high noise into the kiss, a warble of some kind that's all kinds of cute, so Marvus shifts to curl one hand around the side of her soft waist. He feels her go up onto her toes as she timidly kisses him back, clutching his shirt tighter. 

Marvus can feel the nervousness in the quiver of her form, so he keeps it nice and slow, encouraging her to relax. He finds Joey entertaining, _interesting_ , even, so he doesn't want to break her- especially with how pitiable she is. 

She's the first one to pull back from the slow, heated kiss, her chest heaving and eyes half-lidded. Marvus lets her with a lazy grin, watching as she relaxes her hands and sinks back down from her tippy toes. 

"I… um- Marvus, I- I do- like you, but I shouldn't-" Joey stumbles over her words.

"Hey, it's ok." Marvus tells her. "U ain't got nothin 2 b worried bout. I already no u aint a troll." Joey jolts, her eyes going wide with panic, but Marvus shakes his head. "Chill, gurl. I doubt any1s noticed, u got a gud disguize goin on. Most trolls 2 wrapped up n themselves 2 notice anythin weird bout u." 

"O-oh. So you know I'm not a… and you still…" Joey trails off and Marvus watches in delight as she blushes harder. He wonders how red her face can get.

  
  
"Got it n 1 bbygurl." Marvus chuckles. "Ur a real qt Jo- wanna c how far that red of urs goes down." 

Joey shivers, gaze skittering away, but she doesn't protest as Marvus kisses her again- so Marvus backs her up against the door, drinking in her soft gasp as her back hits the wood. He mouths encouragingly against her lips, guiding her into going with him- she's definitely inexperienced. Has she ever pailed with anyone before? Will Marvus be her first? The idea is… _delightful._

She has to be up on her toes again, to kiss Marvus properly- Marvus is so much bigger than her, his frame broad and encompassing hers. She's making tiny little noises in the back of her throat as Marvus kisses her, soft and high, slowly opening up under his attention. She leans up into his kisses, clings to his shirt, pants softly as their lips part, squirms against the door. 

Her mouth is blazingly warm when Marvus gets his tongue into it, Joey making a shocked moan in response. His bulge is stirring in its sheath at her noises, he wants nothing more than to hike her up and find out if she's just as hot around his bulge, but he restrains himself. She feels so delicate underneath him, he doesn't want to _break_ her.

When they part again, Joey's breathing is ragged and uneven, her eyes wide. "You're so… cold." She murmurs and Marvus chuckles in response. 

"Sure am, bbygurl." He says. "Ur as hot as a rustie, mbby hotter- pretty _hot_ if u ask me." 

Joey giggles at the joke, a shy smile creeping onto her face. "I dunno, Marvus," she says, "I think you're the hot one here." 

"Careful, Jo- ur gon give this clown a big head." Marvus teases. "U think I'm hot? I mean ur rite but still feelz gud 2 hear." 

"So modest, too." Joey teases and Marvus is pleased by the fact that she leans up to kiss him again.

"U no it." Marvus murmurs before their lips meet again in a slide of warmth. Marvus smooths his hands over her sides, down over her hips, enjoying her squeak of surprise as he grabs her thighs and lifts her, shifting in so that she's got her legs around his waist, back against the door.

"O-oh-!" Joey gasps, clinging to his shoulders. "Um- oh, shoot- are we- uh- um-" 

"Wanna c how far u'll let me take this, bbygurl." Marvus purrs. "I told u, rite? I wanna c how far ur red goes down." 

Joey stares up at him, wide-eyed and flushed, before dropping her gaze in embarrassment. "I- um-" Marvus gives her a moment to collect her words. "I've never… um. Just- be- be careful? Please? I don't-" 

"Aw, Jo." Marvus murmurs, feeling his bloodpusher skip a couple of beats. He's really getting her first time, huh? He raises a hand to glide his thumb over her hot cheek. "It's ok- I'll take care o u, make u feel all kinds o wicked feelins n miracles fit 4 a pretty lil thing like u." 

Joey swallows and nods, looking up to meet Marvus' gaze. "Okay." She whispers. "I…. I trust you." 

In lieu of responding, Marvus leans in to kiss her again, reveling in the way she relaxes and makes more of those soft, delightful noises as their tongues slip together in a delightful slide. 

"Gonna make u feel so gud, bbygurl." Marvus promises against her lips as his hands smooth over her body, enjoying the way she squirms and moves against him, hips starting to rock unsteadily. He's so ready to fuck her, to have her crying out and moaning on his bulge. His hands find her pants and Joey lets out a sharp noise as his fingers slip below the hem.

"Wanna see wat u got goin on down here." Marvus purrs as he twists to start pressing kisses to her neck, uncaring of the way his greasepaint is leaving smears on her skin, letting his fingers slowly map out and explore the soft space between her legs. She's so soft and her skin feels tender under his fingers so he's avoiding touching her with his claws as much as possible- he blindly maps out hair and soft folds and a little nub that makes Joey's legs shake and a whimper-moan pull from her throat.

"O-oh, oh- Marvus, I've- I'm- mm-" Joey tries and fails to get a full sentence out as Marvus carefully feels through the wetness between her thighs, finding a space where her body _gives_ and opens up- but not pushing in, mindful of his claws. 

"Feels gud?" Marvus murmurs. "That's gud bbygirl- feels like we might b compatible if u no wat I mean." 

Joey makes a high noise of agreement, nodding shakily. "I- you can- you can take- my pants off-" She pants, hips squirming and jolting into Marvus' touch. Marvus chuckles at her eagerness and slips his hand fee. 

"U got it bbygurl." He purrs and then he's undoing her pants, working them down and off to bear her to him. Joey covers her face with her hands, embarrassed, but Marvus is fascinated- he sinks to his knees and coaxes her thighs open, hooks one leg over his shoulder as she whimpers.

"Oh, Marvus, it's- no, it's embarrassing-" Joey whines, one hand sinking into Marvus' hair to try and tug him back up, but Marvus is undeterred. 

"Nah." He purrs. "Told u I wuz gonna make u feel gud bbygurl- so that's wat I'm gonna do." 

He leans in and licks a long stripe over her alien folds and Joey gasps, her hand in his hair going tight. The tugging feels nice, so Marvus sets to work, leaning her sex intimately as he licks and laps and tongues at the little bud that makes her hips jolt and thighs quiver, listening to Joey whimper and moan. She tries to muffle herself so Marvus pulls back and grabs her hand, pulling it away from her mouth.

"None o that, Jo." He tells her. "I wanna hear that motherfxxkin sweet musick comin from those lips o urs, you shuldn't b hidin it."

"B-but it's- embarrassing-" Joey protests, unable to meet Marvus' eyes. Marvus chuckles.

"Nah, ain't nothin 2 b embarrassed bout." He purrs. "Shxts sweetest musickkk o all, shxt shuld b heard." 

Joey bites her lip, but lets Marvus guide her other hand into his hair as he leans back in and starts his attentions again. Her taste is like nothing he's ever had, hot and cloying and it sticks to his tongue and the roof of his mouth in a new and fascinating way. Joey's thighs tremble as he works his tongue into her hole- and it's just as hot as her mouth, just as wet and slippery as a nook and his bulge is unsheathing as he fucks his tongue into her and enjoys the tugging on his hair as she moans, high and whimpering. When he glances up, her head is tilted back against the door, her fake horns askew, expression tight with pleasure. 

_That's_ what he wants to see. He wants to make sure Joey feels _real_ good from this- she's so cute she deserves it.

He chuckles, giving her a long couple of laps over her folds and sucking her bud into his mouth, sucking and rolling his tongue over it- and her hips _buck_ as she gasps and whines loudly, thighs going tight. Marvus purrs, pleased, at the sight of her cumming, tonguing over her slowly as she comes down. 

Fuckin' beautiful.

"Dxmm bbygurl, that wuz some real shxt." Marvus says, grinning wide. He's well aware of the way his paint is smeared off his cheeks across Joey's thighs- it's hot as _fuck._ He rises up to his feet again, leaning in to kiss Joey in her dazed, panting state, and is pleased when she melts into the kiss easily.

"Are you- you gonna- um-?" Joey asks breathlessly. Marvus chuckles.

"U no it, bbygurl." He purrs. "Just relaxxx n let me take care o it."

"O-okay-" Joey says breathlessly, letting Marvus lift her again as he reaches for his pants, undoing them and letting Joey rest on his thighs as his bulge slips out, undulating lazily. 

Joey's eyes go wide.

"Oh!" She squeaks. "Um- is- I don't think-" she stumbles over her words, covering her face with an arm, "I- don't- um- will it- it, um- fit?" 

Marvus chuckles.

"We'll make it wurk." He says, hiking Joey up and grinning at her squeak of surprise. Her hands grab his shoulders, then curl around them inside as she buries her face into his shirt. "Relaxxx 4 me bbygurl." He says and then guides Joey down and lets his bulge slip up through her wetness, finding her hole and sinking inside.

Joey's limbs go tight around him as a hitching breath reaches his ears, and Marvus stops. 

"M' okay-" Joey gasps. "Just- just cold- it's _weird_ , but-" She shudders. "Don't- don't stop…" 

"U got it, Jo." Marvus says and slowly lets his bulge wiggle up into her with a low groan. "Dxmm, bbygurl- fxxk, ur all kinds o warm round my bulge-" he breathes- she's so _fucking_ hot and he wants to have her completely, entirely. She's gripping him tightly, making tiny, hitched moans as he slowly presses in- or as much as he can get. He can only fit about half his bulge into her before it stops going in. 

"Mmm, god-" Joey gasps, shivering. "It's- so _much_ -" 

"Yea?" Marvus hums lowly, holding Joey in place carefully. He could hurt her so easily, snap her in half- but he doesn't have any desire to, all he wants is to see her cute face full of ecstasy. "U feel real fxxkin gud, Jo- takin me n squeezin down real tight n shxt-" he purrs, loving the way she shivers and goes tighter at his words. "Fxxxxck yeah bbygirl, just like that-" He groans. He wants to fuck, wants to pump her so full of his slurry.

"I- I think-" Joey gasps, a hand winding into his hair and gripping, "I can- more?"

"U got it bby." Marvus purrs and slowly guides another couple of inches into her, into her tight wetness, watching her quiver and whimper, thighs shivering and going tight around his waist. Her voice is delightful, beautiful and quivering with pleasure as he lets his bulge slowly twist inside of her, watching her chest rise and fall with heaving pants.

"Mmmm-Marvus-" Joey whimpers, hand tugging lightly on his hair, buried in his thick mane. "Oh, it's- haah- I- I don't-" 

"Hey, hey, relaxxx, Jo." Marvus rumbles, leaning in and nosing lightly at her cheek. "Ur tighter than a teal's buttons at a trial, u no? It's all gud bbygurl. I gotchu." 

"I- I know it's just- hah- it's so _much_." Joey whispers.

"It's bout 2 be lot more, bbygurl." Marvus chuckles softly. "Gonna move, Jo- gonna make u feel all kinds o things."

  
  
Joey nods shakily, adjusting her grip- and then Marvus rolls his hips and she moans, a gasping little thing that lights Marvus' blood on fire. 

"That's it." Marvus murmurs, groaning lowly as his bulge stuffs itself into this alien girl, surrounded by molten heat. She's so wet it's running down his length, the glide easy and smooth, and as Marvus rocks and slowly works up a rhythm as he fucks into Joey, hot pleasure starts curling in his gut. 

"Mm-ah-" Joey pants, mouth open, eyes closed, completely lost in the feeling. Marvus grins to himself as he starts putting a little more force behind the motions of his hips, enjoying the tugs to his hair as Joey's hand jerks and grips onto the messy black hair. Each little jolt zips down his spine, urges him on, guides him to fuck a little harder, a little deeper, trying to fit his entire bulge into the girl pinned between him and the door.

"Feel so gud, bbygurl." Marvus purrs, rumbling low in his chest. The force of his thrusts are pushing Joey up the wood slightly so he adjusts his grip on her thighs, hikes her up a bit, and widens his stance so he can hold her in place as he fucks. "So perfect n cute n tight- so fxxkin happy that ur pailin wit me, the fxxkin luckiest clown around, u feel? Makin a fella feel real special n shit. Like gxddmm bby, ur alien nxxk's so fxxkin wet 4 me, ur makin the qtst fxxkin noises. Let that shxt sing, Jo- wanna fxxkin hear how loud u cn get bbygurl." 

Joey whines in embarrassment but then yelps, yanking on Marvus' hair. "Hh-hh Mar-Marvu-s--s-s- too- too much- hh-hurt-s-" she whimpers.

"Aw, shit, fxxk-" Marvus hikes her up a bit on the door- she had sunk a bit too low, Marvus had stuffed too much of his bulge into her- she's so wet and warm that it's easy to get lost in her. "Sorry bby, thats my bad- need a mo? It's ok, I promise, gonna let u breathe." 

Joey shakily nods, breathing unsteady, but she slowly relaxes. "I'm- I'm okay." She whispers. "Sorry-"

"Ain't nothin 2 b sorry bout, Jo." Marvus promises. "I forgot ur so much smaller- gotta treat u delicately." He grins, nosing along her cheek again and she giggles softly, the sound making his bloodpusher skip a beat.

"I'm not fragile." Joey says, shyly playing with his hair as her breathing slowly evens out. "You don't have to treat me like glass, you know?" 

"Mbby I want 2, evur think o that?" Maruvs returns. "I ain't bout 2 return u 2 ur rust friend all broken n shxt." 

Joey flushes but any words she was about to say are cut off by a startled gasp as Marvus starts rocking again. She buries her face into his neck with a moan, timidly moving her hips into him in counterpoint, her breath hot against his skin. 

"Mm, fxxk, that's it bbygurl." Marvus groans as he feels her clench down. "Feel so fxxkin gud… fxxk…" She's so hot it's hard to stay focused and not just drop her down on his bulge again, but he said he's not gonna hurt her (and he has a feeling that if he _tried_ to, the universe would not take it kindly) so he's gotta stay in control. 

Joey moans, high and encouraging, tugging on his hair, her thighs squeezing around him tightly. "Mm- ah, Marvus- mmmhhh-" She cries out for him so _sweetly_ as his bulge twists and rolls inside of her, Marvus working to make them both feel good, bring them both to that crescendo of beautiful music, until he's groaning and _churr_ ing low in his throat as he cums, his slurry quickly filling Joey up and sluicing down to the floor, material speading across the floor as Joey squirms and shifts, needy and close.

"I gotchu, I gotchu-" Marvus purrs and tucks his thumb between them, mindful of his claw, to find the nub that made her cry out before. He rubs it firmly, watching her arch up from the door, his bulge pulsing and twisting lazily as it pumps his slurry into her, until she's going tight and squeezing around him and pulling his hair as she whimpers and moans. 

And then she's slumping against the door, head tipped back and panting, chest heaving as she sucks in breath.

"Gxddmm, Jo." Marvus chuckles. "Shxt was sxxxy as hell, yo. Fxxkin beautiful." Joey giggles embarrassedly, face hot. 

"Oh- oh, shoot, um- it's… everywhere." Joey gasps, and then makes a strange face as Marvus pulls out and more slurry pools down onto the floor. "I'm a _mess."_ Joey moans. "Oh, what was I thinking, I'll never get all this cleaned up-" 

"Ay, relaxxx." Marvus soothes her. "I gotta fixxx my paint, u gotta clean urself up- it's all gud, there's the refresheroom rite over there." He steps away from the door and carries her over to it, nudging open the door and setting her down in front of the sink. "Go ahead n get cleaned up, Jo- don't worry bout the mess." He gives her a wink and she flushes but nods, reaching for a wash cloth as he takes out his paint to fix his face. 

Damn, he almost feels bad about what he's gonna have to do when she gets to the front. She's real cute- but he's gotta make sure she's prepared.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my writing, check me out on Twitter at [@LPSunnyBunny](http://www.twitter.com/LPSunnyBunny)!


End file.
